


A Weak Link In Every Chain

by cloverfield



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard Is Still Hungry, Booby Traps, Chained Heat, Dhampir Actually, M/M, Non-Consensual Vampirism, Sypha You Are Not Helping, Trevor Belmont Swears A Lot, UST Meme, vampire breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: UST meme: Handcuffed Together“You’re not the one chained to a damn vampire!”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	A Weak Link In Every Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Sypha, you really aren't helping the situation...

“Progress would be nice _sometime this century Sypha!_ ”

It’s not as though having Belmont screech in his ear is particularly new, but Alucard sighs all the same, the jangle of the chains as they tighten coursing down his arm in a bone-rattling blur of magic.

“I won’t be rushed,” says Sypha calmly, fingertips glowing as she touches rune after rune engraved on the wall. “Unless you wish me to trigger another trap from rushing in blindly.” Unspoken is the implication that their situation is Belmont’s own fault in the first place. Which it is.

The next wave of magic hits them just as Belmont opens his mouth to protest, and the sound that issues forth as their bindings tighten in a tingling blur of silver-sharp enchantment is not any sound Alucard has ever heard the man make before – but it is one that speaks to the predator in the back of his skull, prickling instincts Alucard would rather not have prickled, especially considering Belmont is currently bound to his body in the most uncomfortable of ways.

_“You’re not the one chained to a damn vampire!”_

“Dhampir, actually,” says Alucard mildly, though the difference is probably moot considering how ferociously Belmont struggles against the manacles. Alucard remains still, deathly so, forcing the slow, slow beat of his heart to steady even as Belmont thrashes like prey in his grip– the grip of the chains, rather. Not _Alucard’s_ grip. Not Alucard’s _prey_.

Belmont’s eyes widen, doe-like and distressed as the next wave crushes him to Alucard’s chest. They really are rather lovely eyes, considering the boor they belong to.

“Sypha! For the love of _God_ , Sypha! _Hurry the fuck up!_ ”

He’s so _warm_ , beneath the layers of linen and fur and leather strappings; blood beating hot with the vigour of human life unconstrained, and the heat of it bleeds through to Alucard’s skin like the glow from a fire, like the touch of sunlight itself. Another ripple of magic, ice-cool and stinging, and the warmth of Trevor’s body is suddenly so much more irresistible – enough so that Alucard feels himself unbow from rigidity, limbs conforming into a suppleness all the better to cradle this fragile, squirming, deliciously furious creature all the closer.

“Oh dear,” says Sypha, somewhat distantly.

“Oh dear fucking _what!_ ” shrieks Trevor, as well he might; the hands chained to Alucard’s wrists tremble and flutter against Alucard’s own breast, and the slope of his throat is an invitation that can be resisted no longer, corded sinew and twitching muscle that jumps with a hummingbird pulse as Alucard twists into the curve of Trevor’s neck, the tip of his nose pressing gently in the hollow of his jaw.

“Perhaps if I…” Sypha’s voice is a muted hum beneath the pounding of Alucard’s own heartbeat, roused now from its drowsy steadiness, and the next breath he takes huffs against warm skin that prickles with tension beneath his lips.

“Sypha! _I don’t mean to rush you butI’mgoingtobeeaten!”_ wails Trevor, and the rich vibrato of his voice trembles with the aftershocks of pulsing magic as the next waves forces them closer still; beneath the stench of booze and grime and three days worth of travelling sweat, he certainly does taste edible. More than merely edible, even. Savourable and _fulfilling_ and rich with the delectable promise of _heat_ to ease the cramping cold ache in Alucard’s twisting gut.

And Alucard doesn’t hear what Sypha says next – couldn’t care less really, as much as the girl is more than tolerable compared to the average human – as his ears are full of the rumbling hum of his hungering heartbeat, lips dragging wide and tongue gliding along the salt-sweet edge of Trevor’s throat. Instinct throbs beneath the stroke of Alucard’s mouth, the shivering urge to bite itching in his fangs as his prey shudders into stillness, _compliance_ , yielding beneath the first trembling press of teeth–

_KA-CHNK. CHK-KLNK._

The rattling cascade of loosened chains clangs to the floor with the force of a landslide, and Trevor damn near yips as he tears himself from Alucard’s grip, flattening against a rune-carved wall with all the grace of a terrified cat.

“Fuck!” he spits, red-faced and trembling, and the heat of the blood in his face is so much a beacon that Alucard almost, _almost_ takes a step forward – and nevermind the chains heaped sparking on the stone beneath their feet. 

But almost is not the same as actually.

“There!” Sypha sounds pleased, and her soft face is bright with happiness. “I told you to be patient, didn’t I? No harm done.”

“No harm!” squawks Belmont. “No _harm!?_ I was nearly fucking lunch!!”

“Breakfast,” corrects Alucard, and his lips are numb, tingling a little as he licks them. A fast nearly broken in truth, and definitely a hunger Alucard will make very certain he never comes close to indulging ever again. Yes.

_“Breakfast?! Breakfast!! Do you hear that?! I was nearly fucking vampire breakfast, Sypha – don’t you fucking laugh at me! Shit!”_

The nudge of his boot to chainloops provides no clue for the curse Sypha had clearly broken, or even the intention of the trap in the first place, and Alucard feels… cautious, as he steps neatly over the tangle. Cautious, yes. And most certainly not disappointed. Such a thing would be _monstrous_.

(The leap of Trevor’s pulse beneath his skin is visible even in the dark, even across the breadth of the catacombs, and the throb in Alucard’s mouth beats like its own heartbeat.)

Monstrous indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> 10,000 years later when Alucard is still alive and starts a Neo-Futuristic Ska-Pop band in the distant future, he calls it Vampire Breakfast in memory of this one moment.
> 
> (Yes, he's still hungry. Yes, he feels cheated. Yes, Sypha knew exactly what she was doing the whole time and maybe let Trevor suffer a little longer than necessary.)


End file.
